


Let's Hurt Italy!

by sadisticallysmirking



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, LOTS of violence, M/M, Oh god, Whump, i mean its all violence, individual warnings in each chapter, what the fuck is wrong with ME
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29732379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadisticallysmirking/pseuds/sadisticallysmirking
Summary: A collection of one-shots in which Italy gets hurt or whumped in some way or another! That's basically it. Individual warnings in each chapter. Leave any suggestions for future chapters in the comments. No NSFW.
Relationships: Germany/North Italy (Hetalia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Italy Gets Beat Up By Germany

**CW:abusive relationship**

Italy sobbed as he looked at Germany, who was glaring at him with a fury in his eyes Italy was used to. He took a step back, his legs trembling with fear, his breathing shaky.

Without warning, Germany grabbed him and slammed him against the wall. Italy screamed in pain. “Shut up!” Germany snarled as he slapped his boyfriend in the face. Italy whimpered, his eyes filled with tears. “P-Please…”

“I said _shut up_!”

Italy nodded, not wanting to anger him further. Germany punched him in the nose, which began bleeding profusely.

He kept on beating him, until Italy had bruises all over him. His entire body was radiating with pain.

He wrapped his hands around Italy’s neck. “No…please… I’m s-sorry, please…” Italy choked out.

Germany ignored him as he tightened his grip. Italy whimpered pathetically. His vision began to blur as he gasped for air.

Suddenly, Germany let go of him. Italy gasped as he lost balance and fell onto the floor. Germany sharply kicked him in the stomach. Italy tried to stifle a whimper of pain.

Germany turned around and began walking towards the door. Italy sat up and tried to stand, trembling. Suddenly, Germany turned to look at him. “Did I tell you to get up?” he snarled. Italy shook his head “no”, shutting his eyes tightly.

“Then _stay there_!”

Italy nodded, not wanting to be hurt further. He curled into a foetal position, wrapping his arms around his knees as Germany slammed the door behind him.

Italy began sobbing softly. Pain was shooting through his entire body.

His sobs turned into wails as he remembered the way Germany used to tenderly hold his hand and kiss him, the way he felt safe, _loved_ when he was with him. He missed that so much, he didn’t want this, he just wanted the _real_ Germany back!

He wished someone would save him from this personal hell of his.


	2. Italy Gets Kidnapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What the title says. Enjoy :)

**CW: kidnapping, being scared while walking alone at night, death threats, needles, drugging**

Italy looked around nervously, his breaths shallow. He was sure that someone was following him, and he hated the dark. He just wanted to get home and be safe.

He looked behind him, only to see someone following him. Scared, he sped up his pace. So did the person following him.

He suddenly felt someone grab him. He struggled against their tight grip.

“Somebody help m-“ he screamed. His captor quickly covered his mouth.

“Shut up or I’ll kill you.”

Terrified, he cried and thrashed, struggling against their grip, only to have a needle injected into his neck.

Every muscle in his body relaxed. His eyelids were heavier. He struggled to keep his eyes open, but it was as if his eyelids were being dragged down.

He weakly tried to escape the person’s grip, but it was no use. He was terrified, helpless, and at their mercy.

Thoughts of his loved ones filled his head as he slipped away. He was sure he’d never see them again.


	3. Italy Gets Held at Gunpoint

Italy opened his eyes. He could feel someone tightly holding him. A hand was over his mouth.

He looked around only to realize that he was in a cold, damp, empty room.

He tried to scream, only to feel cold metal against the side of his head. “Scream and I’ll kill you,” a voice behind him snarled. He gasped slightly at the sound of it.

He whimpered. His breathing had become heavier. He tried to remain still, the thought of dying terrifying him.

He couldn’t help but tremble in fear. Tears were running down his face as he tried to regulate his breathing.

Suddenly, his captor's grip on him loosened, and he was let go. Losing balance, he fell to the ground. He looked up at the taller figure that was his captor.

He was sobbing, his vision blurring with tears that rolled down his cheeks, staining his face. His breaths were shaky.

He mustered up the courage to look his captor in the eye. “Wh-What are you going t-to do to m-me…?” he asked, the little courage he had fading. He quickly looked away, unable to face his captor.

A sudden slap to his cheek caught him off guard. He gasped.

His captor tilted his chin up with their gun, forcing Italy to stare into their eyes.

“Anything I want.”


End file.
